character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Macarona (Canon)/Lambdawg
Summary Macarona (マカロナ) is an angel who assists Yosafire and Froze as part of the main party. She's very polite and timid in nature, but contrary to appearances is quite a powerful fighter. Powers and Stats Tier: High 3-A | High 3-A | 2-B | Far higher via summoning Name: Macarona Origin: DSP Verse (The Gray Garden) Gender: Female Age: Unknown, depicted as a schoolgirl Classification: Angel Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1 and 3), Statistics Amplification (Through anger), Duplication (Can create multiple clones of herself), Regeneration (High Godly, Managed to come back despite the previous world being reduced to nothing by Kcalb, albeit her form might change just like it happened back when she was Rigatona ), Holy Manipulation (Can wield and use holy items), Summoning (Can summon Reficul with the "666 Ticket"), Reality Warping, Space-Time Manipulation, Flight (Has wings), Non-Physical Interaction, Soul Manipulation, Durability Negation (Can harm and kill ghosts, can harm and kill incorporeal beings such as flames), Invulnerability and can cause Status Effects, Darkness Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Emphatic Manipulation, Power Nullification, Paralysis Inducement, Sleep Manipulation and has a Resistance to all of them via Prosciutto Equipment (Sword Prosciutto causes all the status effects and Helmet, Shield, and Charm Prosciutto are immune to all of them while giving invulnerability to physical attacks) Attack Potency: High Universal Level (Can effortlessly kill the flamebats who killed a mogeko during the invasion to the grey world) | High Universal Level (Defeated Emalf without any help, Emalf as a demon should be vastly superior to the flamebats) | Multiverse level (Defeated Rieta. Though it should be noted that she was already worn out by Wodahs, Grora, Ater, and Arbus beforehand and in addition, Froze had help from her friends in their battle. Rieta previously effortlessly defeated Wodahs, Grora, Ater, Arbus. Ater and Arbus are comparable to Grora, who is also comparable to Wodahs, who is implied that he once fought against Kcalb) | Far higher via summoning (With the "666 Ticket" she can summon Reficul) [https://character-stats-and-profiles.fandom.com/wiki/Speed Speed]:''' '''Immeasurable (Vastly superior to the flamebats who can outmatch mogekos. Should be comparable to lesser ghosts such as Met who can travel between universes/worlds with ease (from the Pitch Black World to the Mogeko World and is capable of normally traversing the latter). One of the many aspects of worlds its that they have time, which means traversing them involves traversing space-time thus granting this rating) | Immeasurable (Can keep up with Emalf) | Immeasurable (Can keep up with Rieta who previously defeated Wodahs, Grora, Ater, Arbus. Ater and Arbus are comparable to Grora, who is also comparable to Wodahs, who is implied that he once fought against Kcalb) Lifting Strength: At least Infinite (Should be at least superior than any mogeko) | Infinite | Infinite, likely Immeasurable Striking Strength: High Universal '| '''High Universal '| '''Multiversal Durability: High Universal Level (Can trade blows with the flamebats who killed a mogeko during the invasion to the grey world) | High Universal Level '''(can trade blows with Emalf who as a demon should be vastly superior to the flamebats) | '''Multiverse level (Could trade blows with Rieta. Though it should be noted that she was already worn out by Wodahs, Grora, Ater, and Arbus beforehand and in addition, Yosafire had help from her friends in their battle. Rieta previously effortlessly defeated Wodahs, Grora, Ater, Arbus. Ater and Arbus are comparable to Grora, who is also comparable to Wodahs, who is implied that he once fought against Kcalb). Stamina: Very High Range: At least High Universal (Upscaling from mogekos) | At least High Universal | Likely Multiversal Standard Equipment: Angel Fists Intelligence: Above Average, is generally very knowledgeable about her surroundings and is a hardworking and attentive student. Weaknesses: Used to be extremely timid with a lack of self-confidence. But this has been mostly remedied after her battle against Emalf Key: Early Game | Mid Game | End Game Note: This profile only covers the events of The Grey Garden, this profile might get mayors upgrades when the prequel, the sequel and the remake of TGG come out. Gallery NOEXCUSES.png|"I'M NOT HEARING YOUR EXCUSES!" TGG_postcreditsB.png|Macarona in an ending credits artwork. Intro_Macarona.png|Macarona's introduction photo in The Gray Garden Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Lambdawg